Love on the Court!
by Cherry Bomber 360
Summary: What happens when a girls tennis team shows up on Seigaku's courts? Will the Regulars be annoyed out of their heads or will they fall in love?
1. Mixedgender what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but if I did I'd be married to Tezuka!

* * *

"Alright, regulars line up," Coach Ryuzaki yelled after practice was over. "My first granddaughter and her team are coming for the mixed-gender tournament- 

"Wait a minute!" Momo said, "How come we don't know about the mixed-gender tournament!"

"He's got a point there," Eiji exclaimed, while the other regulars nodded in agreement.

"For once," Kaidoh sneered.

"Do you want to fight me, Mamushi," Momo yelled.

"And if I did, baka!" Kaidoh countered

"-enter fake coughing- Ah, gomen, gomen. It must have slipped my mind," Ryuzaki said sheepishly. "Perhaps my age is getting to me."

All the regulars (except for Tezuka, he has to keep his rep clean!) fell over. 'Yeah right' they all thought remembering the volleyball tournament they had.

"Anyway," said Ryuzaki completely ignoring the fact that all of her regulars, (except for Tezuka) were on the ground. "They're names are Ryuzaki Temari third year, Kular Shizune third year, Kunai TenTen third year, Hyuuga Hinata third year, Haruno Sakura third year, Yamanaka Ino third year, Subaka Momiji second year, and Fubiki Hana second year. Their coach is Tsunade (my old friend), and Manger is our very own Sakuno," Ryuzaki said. 

Everyone and yes even Tomoko looked confuzzeled while Sakuno just turned red as a tomato.

"Obaa-chan you wern't supposed to tell anybody," Sakuno said with gritted teeth.

"I know but it was such a good opportunity!" Ryuzaki squealed like a school girl.

Sakuno turned around to face an angry Tomoko.

"Sakuno, why didn't you tell me?" She yelled fuming.

"Sigh because if I did then the entire school would know."

"Oh yeah," Tomoko muttered.

"Ok we are here!'' yelled-

* * *

Well tune in for the next chapter to find out who said it! R&R 


	2. How many!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but If I did I'd be married to Tezuka!

By the way to the **_ONE _**person who reviewed chap 1 this is not any kind of crossover, I'm just too lazy to figure up new names. : D

I will always (I hope) update every week or two, if I don't it means I'm vacation or something. (or lazy)

* * *

Horio and his band of tiny brats were standing there. 

"Huh, I thought for sure it would be Temari, but then again, her voice is about ten times louder than Horio and Tomoko combined.

All the regulars grimaced at the thought of a person that could be louder than _that_.

"Hey! I'm not that loud!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned around to see a girl with medium length blonde hair with pink streaks, and honey brown eyes and a bunch of girls behind her.

"Yeah you are, captain," the seven girls behind her said altogether.

twitch twitch, "all of you regulars 20 laps,NOW," Temari yelled pissed off.

"b-but," all the regulars stammered.

"No buts!" Temari exclaimed, "that's what you get for talking back."

"But we didn't talk back," The female regulars said back.

"You did now!" Temari said with her eyebrow raised.

The same thought went though all the(from now on I'll call the girls g-regulars and the boys regulars.) g-regulars heads 'Damn she got us there.'

"So," Temari sad tapping her chin, "I guess that's 30 laps now!" She exclaimed again.

"But, since I'm a nice person, you don't have to do half of the last lap,"

"Alright," all the g-regulars mumbled, starting their laps.

"Um, Ryuzaki-san," Inui said.

"Yes, Inui-san," Temari responded.

"You do know that they still have to do 30 laps, right?" Inui asked.

"Yup that's the point!" Temari chirped happily.

All the regulars sweat-dropped.

" Ne, Sakuno," Temari said.

"What, Nee-san," Sakuno asked.

"Are you part of this team," Temari asked.

"Yeah I guess," Sakuno shrugged.

"THEN GO DO 30 LAPS!" Sakura yelled, scaring the crap out of Sakuno.

"Hai!"Sakuno ran obviously scared.

"Well, when they're done with their laps, we'll all introduce ourselves." Temari chirped happily.

'She seems... different," Tezuka thought,

A MILE AWAY

'Talk about mood swings' the g-regulars and Sakuno thought.

* * *

Yes I finally finished this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Roll Call! 

R&R


	3. Backmail

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but if I did I'd be married to Tezuka!(or Fuji, or Atobe, or Eiji)

* * *

"Ok," Temari said after the g-regulars finished their laps. "I hope the seven of you have learned your lesson," She said coldly. 

"Yeah, never talk back to a captain while she's PMSing," Sakura said with an everlasting smile on her face.

TenTen, who was standing next to Sakura burst out laughing, while the other g-regulars chuckled.

_twitch-twitch _"Sakura, ten laps," Temari said on the verge of lashing out at Sakura.

"Ne Temari," Sakura said, with the creepy smile still on her face. "Can I talk to you over there?"

"Yeah," Temari responded, walking over to where Sakura was gesturing.

The rest of the g-regulars were stareing at the two geniuses talking.

"I wonder what their their talking about," Shizune, the vice-captain said.

"Heh I'll bet that Sakura-sempai is black mailing Captain Temari,"Momiji snickered.

"Tch, respect your elders,Su_baka_,"Hana sneered.

"You wanna fight, Snake!" Momiji yelled.

"So, what if I do," Hana fshhed.

"That's it! Let's take this outside!" Momiji screamed.

"You baka! You're such an idiot that you haven't even noticed that we are outside! And 'wanna' is not a word!" Hana yelled.

"...," Momiji had no comeback.

Hana looked like she didn't care on the outside, but on the inside she was full of herself and jumping with joy. 'Haha, I left Baka speechless! I, Hana-sama am surtanly superior!' In fact she was so full of herself that you would have thought she was Atobe. Toss in a big-ass mansion, with a big-ass pool, and a lot of money, she could be a female version of him.

BACK WITH SAKURA AND TEMARI

"Do you remember the picture I took of you at your 4th birthday party," Sakura asked Temari

"Yes," Temari replyed.

"I still have it," Sakura said with a smile that could make the devil himself wet his pants.(If he has any : ) )

Temari suddenly got what Sakura was saying, Sakura was going to to blackmail her with that picture, and if Temari didn't do it Sakura would show the picture to every one on the team. She was going to be the laughing stalk of the whole team!

"Alright," Temari said giving in to the sadist "what do you want?"

Sakura replyed, "I want you to take away those ten laps, let me do the introdutions, and make everyone drink Ino's drink no matter what, even you."

Temari carefully wheighed the options. She could (A. Die of humiliation or (B.die of Ino's drink. Temari decided on b, because if she drank the drink she wouldn't be the only one to die.

"Alright, I'll do what you say," Temari said, already tasting the drink in her mouth.

"Perfect,"Sakura said happily.

'Seems I'm not the only one who's PMSing,'Temari thought.

"I heard that," Sakura said without turning around.

Temari wondered how Sakura knew what she was thinking, and was creeped out by it.

* * *

OK next chapter are the intoductions! this part is going to be funny! 


	4. struck by lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but if I did I'd be married to Tezuka!(or Fuji, or Atobe, or Eiji! OMFG I CAN'T CHOOSE! Sorry for the long wait, peoples. My frickin S.S. Teacher gave out an eight page test. EIGHT FRICKIN PAGES!! but it was really easy, I'm just having mood swings. heh heh. ON WITH THE STORY!(and mood swings) P.S I'll only do the discriptions for Momoiji and Hana cause all the other g-regulars are from naruto so if you don't no wat they look like than it's your fault for not watching naruto!

* * *

ON WITH THE INTROS For the Girls

"ok," Temari said, "I'm-"

"Heph hemp," Sakura coughed.

"alright," Sakura said, as she stepped back.

The g-regulars eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as Sakura stepped forward and took their captain's place.

"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno, third year, my school is Konoha Boarding school for gifted woman, Inui-san I'd like if you'd stop writing about me, I find it annoying. I have a brother, sister, and mom. My hopes, dreams, and fears are none of your buisness. If you cross me I'll make your life living hell."

"It's True," yelled all the g-regulars (cept for Sakura)

Sakura shot the other g-regulars a scary glare that could make the devil wish he was never born.

The g-regulars shut up immedietly, they all thought they were to young to die.

"Anyways, the third years are: captain Ryuzaki Temari, the chick with serious mood swings, vice-captain Kular Shizune, the girl who acts like a mom on crack, Hyuga Hinata the seriously shy girl in fact she's so quiet I think she's a mime, Kunai TenTen the girl that looks like a demonic panda and acts like a demonic panda on crack, and Yamanaka Ino-pig, the stalker and my partner in crime."

The regulars shuddered at the 'my partner in crime' part. No one wanted another Fuji running around, one was enough.

"The second years are: Subaka Momiji the girl who is freakishly loud, and Fubiki Hana the emo girl who hates the world."

When she finished, the regulars heard sobbing from the g-regulars.

"Is that what you think of us?" the g-regulars demanded.

"no," Saku said

The g-regulars stopped crying a bit.

"That's what the whole world thinks."

"It's true," some distant voices said.

"Ok," everyone said.

"Saku-chan," TenTen wailed, "Why'd you say that!"

Sakura frowned, "I didn't say it, the awsome author from above made me say it."

"Screw You author!" They all yelled.

They were all struck by lightning. nuf said.

"But I would have said it anyway," Sakura said.

All of Saku-chan's booboos healed, and a racket floated to her.

"Cool it's a (Enter a very pricy and good racket) I've wanted one of these forever."

* * *

"Where did'ja get the racket from, Sakura," her mom asked when she got home.

"The awsome author from above gave it to me," Saku said

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

Ok, I think that was my best chapter ever! sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've got the hots for this guy in my math class. Not the smartest, but his cuteness covers it up.

R&R or else I'll strike you with lightning!


	5. AN

Ok, I know I havn't updated since like...forever... but I have a good excuse! I'm really really lazy, so i can't type that much without being bored.

Now just so you know, this isn't a chapter, so I'm sorry to you my readers. I'm thinking of putting this story on hold.. OR I can totally rewrite this story.

Don't worry it's the exact same plot cept like longer.... Ok? so the second i get 5 reveiws on what u guys want, I'll change whatever. Feel free to leave ideas while you're at it.

Thanx from Cherry-Chan

P.S This is not a crossover of any kind! I've said this before and i will say it again. THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER!!! Oh, and I'll spell the names any way I want! And If you're just gonna flame my story then get the f*** outta here! another flame and I'll delete this story and rewrite it!!! I've already started rewriting it, happy?

Once again I thank the nice readers for giving me advice and I will tell the flamers once again that you can just get the f*** outta here!


End file.
